


bathtub

by SidewaysClarinet



Series: vignettes and snapshots [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Putting out more Shuri content even if it kills me smh, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: ‘taking a bath together’Yuri and Shiro talk about moving out together.
Relationships: Yuri Egin/Fujimoto Shirou
Series: vignettes and snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> There is a CRITICAL lack of Shuri content in the fandom and it is SO sad to see, these babes deserve love and happiness >:(((

“Shiro?”

“Mmh?”

“I think maybe we should get a bigger bathtub when we move.”

Shiro chuckled around a mouthful of Yuri’s wet hair, shifting back in the tub as she finally settled up against his chest. She had been focused on trying to scrub the residue of coal tars from between his fingers, but after having accomplished her mission (he didn’t think his hands had been that clean since he’d left section 13), she had settled down. A surge of fondness made his chest tight as she took his hand back in hers, lacing their fingers together and resting them against her stomach. 

“And not just one of the shower/bath ones,” She continued. “We should get them separate, so we can have a pretty bathtub we can both fit in. I think that’d be nice.”

“Don’t know if we’ll have the money for that,” He mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall. 

He could feel her laughter vibrating through his chest. “You probably do, you cheapskate.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but there was never a time where her laughter didn’t make him smile, at least a little bit. She could say whatever she wanted- yeah, he was cheap. He still wasn’t used to having his own money, his own resources that _he_ owned. Sometimes it still felt like everything was just going to be yanked away from him, so yes. He was a bit of a penny pincher. 

(Not for Yuri, though. He’d give everything up for her.)

“I could probably pick up a teaching shift,” She said, after a minute. “They get a bit more money, right? Probably enough for a house.”

“Probably,” He agreed. A beat of silence, and then, “You don’t have to. I can afford it.”

She hummed. “I know, I think I’d like to. Could you imagine, a bunch of little kids calling me ‘sensei’? Egin-sensei, Egin-sensei!”

“Don’t know if they’d be into your demon savior complex.” It was a joke, of course. They’d love her, it was impossible not to. 

“Oh, well maybe we could use a couple more of those,” She huffed. “It’s a little tiring being the only one, you know!”

“Well, you’re in an organization dedicated to slaughtering demons,” He pointed out. 

“And understanding them!” Yuri countered. She dropped his hand to twist around in the bathtub, sending water flying over the side of the tub so she could straddle his waist. The look on her face was mischievous, though, and not as angry as she usually got when this topic turned into an argument. “A yukiotoko like you should be grateful.”

That made him snort, and she surged forward with a giggle to press a kiss to his nose. 

Then one to his mouth, and another, and- well, what usually followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also accepting commissions for other pairings and prompts!


End file.
